You Think You've Got Problems?
by Not Yet Knowing
Summary: Naruto's Alter Ego, Kyuubi....Doesn't want to be an alter ego anymore...As his narcolepcy attacks cause him to black out more and more, Kyuubi slwoly tries to succeed in dominating him....Can his old pal Uchiha Sasuke help him out or is he doomed?


Unfortunately a enormous conspiracy about strawberries and a red hammer resulted in me not coming up with NARUTO, and so, SADLY, I don't own it……~sigh~…..too bad….

~ Hi, The names Deon.

*Lies*

~Don't listen to the Asterisk Monster!! He tells no—

*..Lies….HEH…….*

~He's just mad cuz I'm REAL and he's NOT!!!

*Says the baka that talks to itself….?*

~Urasai……~sigh~……..I'm hard on myself sometimes……~pats own head idiotically~

*Idiot this is a fic. Not your diary,..let the friggin people read…..*

~I don't use DIARIES!!! I use JOURNALS!!!

[Asterisk monster knocks Deon out]

*You may read now..~smirk~*

"NARUTO!!!! Up and at 'em!!!!" Iruka shouts to the sleeping lump under a big orange wool quilt.

"Naruto……" He warns.

The lump groans and moves around before falling off of the bed. "Bang!!"

"You really shouldn't wake yourself up like that Naruto. You could get brain damage." Iruka says shaking his head with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah. Your right. Not like I have any problems now."Naruto mumbles as he stands from off the carpet floor.

Iruka doesn't answer. He just walks out of his son's room, and makes his way to the kitchen.

Naruto drops his quilt onto his bed before walking into his personal bathroom. He shivers slightly, a small chill running up his spine as he walks on the cold tile floor. He stretches his arms as he yawns then opens the medicine cabinet. He pulls out his meds and smiles at his reflection before swallowing the pills down. He winks at himself before going back to his bed room to get his clothes.

"Today is going to be a horrible terrible no good very bad day…." He says with a sigh, but then grins at the statement. '_Like always'_

___________________________ 0.0~bOO!!!I am the section line CHIEF!! FEAR ME!!________________

Naruto sits down at his desk at the front of the class, right in front of the door, and lays his head down on his orange binder. His friends KIba walks in, and as he lifts his head, a wave of exhaustion come over him. He doesn't get the chance to yawn before he's out like a light.

"Naruto!!! Du---. Neva' Mind." Kiba says as he notices Naruto having another narcoleptic attack.

Naruto doesn't wake until 30 minutes into class, but he isn't fully there. His eyes are not the usual blue but a deep purple color. His eye lids are drooped as he looks at the teacher, and a lazy grin is on his face. Every question the teacher asks about the equations he'd gone over on the board while Naruto was asleep is answered correctly every time, by ….none other than….Naruto. Explaining some at depths none of the class understood (besides Shikamaru).

When the bell rings for 2nd period, Naruto's eyes widen and flash back to blue, he yawns and picks up his binder before walking towards the door. But before Naruto can get to the door way of the class, the teacher calls him over to his desk. "Naruto, I wanted to ask. How did you know all of those questions? I don't remember mentioning materials like it to the class earlier than today. AND you even went into some advanced mathematics I remember learning in College…." The teachers says in a conversational voice.

'_**Who is this moron?'**_

'_I can't remember his name from any other time…..dang…'_

'_**Just gonna have to call him …Teach…or …dumb sh….'**_

'_Or I'll just have to avoid saying his name……until I get some kind of hint at it…'_

'_**Whatever.'**_

As Naruto is thinking to himself, the teacher is patiently waiting for an answer. Naruto blinks as he not notices he's blanking out for the second time. "I'm sorry, but I don't really know. It just kind of came to me…" Naruto says with a sheepish look.

"You have to have some idea where you got the knowledge?" Mr. No Name persists.

'_**Seems he won't give the frig' up…..' **__'Naruto' _thinks with a frown.

"I'm sorry….," With a inner hurray Naruto notices the name plague on the teachers desk, " Mr. Natajio, I think I had an **attack **during class. I don't even remember answering any questions." Naruto says tightening his grip on his binder, getting prepared for a heated look or an angry response. "

"Well, that's too bad. …Well, I might ask _Kyuubi _where he learned it next time it happens. Here's a pass, I think the bell may ring any moment now."

Right then the bell blares through the halls, calling the start of 2nd. Naruto nods as he takes the pass from Mr. Natajio. "See ya around, sensei!" he calls before disappearing into the hallway.

'_**He thinks the GREAT KYUUBI will talk with him?'**_

'_Is he being wishful or what?'_

'_**I wonder about humans like him….'**_

Naruto grins at that thought. Then abruptly frowns. He hasn't been able to tell his an Kyuubi's thoughts apart later. _'It's like we get more in common each day….You can hardly tell who's the alter ego…'_

'_**If **__I__** even have one…….'**_


End file.
